Military Unit Strength
Division Pre-War A division is a large military unit or formation usually consisting of between ten to thirty thousand soldiers. In most armies, a division is composed of several regiments or brigades, and in turn several divisions make up a corps. In most modern militaries, a division tends to be the smallest combined arms unit capable of independent operations; due to its self-sustaining role as a unit with a range of combat troops and suitable combat support forces, which can be divided into various organic combinations. While the focus of this article is on land-based military divisions, the military unit division also refers to a sub-unit of a department aboard Naval and Coast Guard ships and shore commands. In this usage, unit size varies widely, though typically divisions number less than 100 persons. In the U.S. Navy, a division officer (DIVO) is usually an Ensign or Lieutenant (JG) who oversees a team of enlisted sailors in their duties. Post-War In the aftermath of the Twilight War it is rare that a division is at it's full strength. Most divisions have merged with sister units to keep their strength up, but even with this divisions will be between 10 - 50% of their pre-war size. Regiment Pre-War A regiment is a military unit, composed of variable numbers of battalions, commanded by a Colonel. Depending on the nation, military branch, mission, and organization, a modern regiment resembles a brigade, in that both range in size from a few hundred to 5,000 soldiers (3 to 7 standard battalions). Generally, regiments and brigades are grouped as divisions. The modern regiment's size varies in number, scope, and administrative role from country to country (and might not exist in some military forces) and sometimes even within the military of the same nations. Post-War In the aftermath of the Twilight War it is rare that a regiment is at it's full strength. Most regiments have merged with sister units to keep their strength up, but even with this regiments will be between 10 - 50% of their pre-war size. Brigade Pre-War A brigade is a military unit that is typically composed of two to five regiments or battalions, depending on the era and nationality of a given army. Usually, a brigade is a sub-component of a division, a larger unit consisting of two or more brigades; however, some brigades are classified as a separate brigade and operate independently from the traditional division structure. The typical NATO standard brigade consists of approximately 4,000 to 5,000 troops. However, in Switzerland and Austria, the numbers could go as high as 11,000 troops. A brigade's commanding officer is commonly a brigadier general, brigadier or colonel. In Imperial or Commonwealth forces, the brigadier was assisted by a brigade major who was chief of staff of the brigade. In the armies of colonial powers, such as the British Empire, brigades frequently garrisoned isolated colonial posts, and their commanders had substantial discretion and local authority. Post-War In the aftermath of the Twilight War it is rare that a brigade is at it's full strength. Most brigades have merged with sister units to keep their strength up, but even with this brigades will be between 10 - 50% of their pre-war size. Battalion Pre-War A battalion is a military unit of around 500-1500 men usually consisting of between two and seven companies and typically commanded by a Lieutenant Colonel. Several battalions are grouped to form a regiment or a brigade. The nomenclature varies by nationality and by branch of arms, for instance, some armies organize their infantry into battalions, but call battalion-sized cavalry, reconnaissance, or tank units a squadron or a regiment instead. There may even be subtle distinctions within a nation's branches of arms, such as a distinction between a tank battalion and an armored squadron, depending on how the unit's operational role is perceived to fit into the army's historical organization. A battalion is generally the smallest military unit capable of independent operations (i.e. not attached to a higher command), although many armies have smaller units that are self-sustaining. The battalion is usually part of a regiment, group or a brigade, depending on the organizational model used by that service. The bulk of a battalion will ordinarily be homogeneous with respect to type (e.g. an infantry battalion or a tank battalion), although there are many exceptions. Every battalion will also include some sort of combat service support, typically organized within a combat support company. Post-War In the aftermath of the Twilight War it is rare that a battalion is at it's full strength. Most battalions have merged with sister units to keep their strength up, but even with this battalions will be between 10 - 50% of their pre-war size. Company Pre-War A company is a military unit, typically consisting of 75-200 soldiers. Most companies are formed of three to five platoons although the exact number may vary by country, unit type, and structure. Several companies are grouped to form a battalion or regiment, the latter of which is sometimes formed by several battalions. Post-War In the aftermath of the Twilight War it is rare that a company is at it's full strength. Most companies have merged with sister units to keep their strength up, but even with this companies will be between 10 - 50% of their pre-war size. platoon Pre-War A platoon is a military unit typically composed of two to four sections or squads and containing about 30 to 50 soldiers. Platoons are organized into a company, which typically consists of three, four or five platoons. A platoon is typically the smallest military unit led by a commissioned officer — the platoon leader or platoon commander, usually a lieutenant. He is usually assisted by a senior non-commissioned officer — the platoon sergeant. Post-War In the aftermath of the Twilight War it is rare that a platoon is at it's full strength. Most platoons have merged with sister units to keep their strength up, but even with this platoons will be between 10 - 50% of their pre-war size. category:military personnel